


I don't have many and I don't have much

by LithiumReaper



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob has no idea what time it is, but he's pretty sure that the clock has already ticked its way past midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have many and I don't have much

Bob has no idea what time it is, but he's pretty sure that the clock has already ticked its way past midnight. The only sound comes from the tv and the room is lit by the characters from some movie, flitting across the screen.

Frank's face is illuminated by the soft glow, more in shadow because of the tilt of his head so that only the right side of his jaw and cheekbone are clearly visible. Every now and then, Bob catches a glimpse of eyelashes softly fluttering with whatever Frank's thinking about at this very moment.

Bob feels his palm gently brush Frank's cheek, before palming his jaw to angle his head and delve deeper. Frank let's out a soft sound, something between a moan and a whimper, and Bob threads his fingers through the short hairs at Frank's nape. Bob moves closer, presses harder, slides his tongue between Frank's lips to suck his bottom lip between his own. Frank digs his fingers into Bob's shoulder, inching his hips higher up Bob's thigh.

They've been at this for hours now, their movie marathon having been discarded only a couple hours in. A few years ago, they wouldn't have dared this. They didn't even acknowledge it for four years, but now. Now, neither of them has any reason to hide, neither one has a band to protect or unwanted publicity to shy away from. They can do this whenever they want and that almost makes Bob's breath catch.

He doesn't have a lot, never did, never wanted. Frank snuck up on him, ensuring that even though Bob had no motivation or inclination to do more than smoke a few cigarettes and drink a few beers, smile politely at people and keep himself slightly distanced from the band he so desperately wanted to save, Frank made sure Bob had him. And he still does, he still has Frank.

Nearly ten years later and Bob is still amazed that he can kiss Frank, suck on his tongue like it holds the answers to the universe. He's still amazed that he can pull his knee up, wedging Frank against his chest and his thigh and Frank gasps against Bob's lips like he did last night, the week before, the year before.

Neither of them has the band now. Bob's wrist is fucked and Frank is busy with solo projects, but they've got this. Bob has this. He has Frank in his life, his house, his bed, his skin underneath his hands and Frank's gasps stifled against the wet warmth of Bob's mouth.

Bob knows that he doesn't have many, doesn't have much of anything, but he does have this. He tugs slightly on Frank's hair and feels Frank smile against his lips. It should be disgusting, seeing as Frank is sucking on his tongue while he grins, but Bob doesn't give a shit. He has this, they have this and sometimes that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this for ages now. First MCR fic though, so please don't kill me. Kudos and concrit welcome!


End file.
